This is a proposal to fund the acquisition of a confocal fluorescence imaging system be used in ongoing studies at St. Louis University Medical Center. This instrument, which provides increased resolution for fluorescence localization, quantitation of fluorescence and the capability for 3-D image reconstruction will enhance ongoing studies of trigeminal nerve injury, serotonergic axons in the area dentata, neurotensin localization in the CNS, structure of retinal cone photoreceptors, retinal glycoprotein synthesis and metabolism, pulmonary surfactant phospholipid recycling, chromosomal proteins, secretion of sanguirane, a plant cell fluorescal alkaloid, and analysis of the role of actin in endothelial cell function in inflammation.